<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onward by Rip14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894917">Onward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rip14/pseuds/Rip14'>Rip14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Lust, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rip14/pseuds/Rip14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots set in the Wayward AU universe. This is a story of Bardock and Gine and the many highs and lows throughout their relationship. The one-shots will explore their relationship and growth before, during, and after Wayward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Wayward Series</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was beating down hard on the space pod platform as technicians fueled up the pods ahead of the latest departing mission. Inside, warriors geared up for another adventure, tightening their armor and jabbing each other with jokes and insults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bardock! Try not to wipe out everything before we get a shot this time, alright? You got to share the wealth you son of a bitch!” A ripped, tale male Saiyan laughed and lightly punched the Saiyan with black wild, spiky hair next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you weren’t so slow Gula maybe then you’d get a shot.” The Saiyan, Bardock, said next to his comrade with a sarcastic tone and the rest of the crew laughed. Bardock smirked and finished adjusting his dark green armor over his black under armor, flexing his muscles to adjust to the material. While they finished laughing, their commander, a semi grey haired Saiyan marched into the barracks and shouted over to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bardock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention, Bardock stood and headed over to his commander waiting to see what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a new recruit to train.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What! You can’t be serious. They’ll just slow me down. Can’t you get one of the others to train them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Saiyan chuckled, “Nope. It’s already done and finalized. Meet Gine.” He stepped to the side and a young woman emerged from behind the commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bardock thought to himself as he took in Gine's appearance. Her eyes were a deep brown shade that sparkled against the beaming sun from outside while her shaggy hair somehow was the perfect amount of untamed and controlled. She was also dressed in the team’s green and black armor and Bardock briefly noticed how good she looked in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. It’s Bardock right?” Gine spoke in a quiet, nervous voice which shook Bardock out of his daze and back to business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, did you forget that already?” He answered sharply, and Gine instantly clenched her fist but remained quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just show her the ropes and try not to get her killed.” Bardock’s commander sighed with indifference and waved off his two soldiers. Bardock turned to head back to his crew with Gine following behind, her eyes roaming around the barracks curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, assholes!” Bardock shouted at the group of disinterested Saiyans. “This is Gine. She’s joining our team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure she can handle this, Bardock? She looks a bit...scrawny.” Gula snickered along with the rest of the team and Gine interjected, her voice timid but determined to stand up for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you shut up and let me worry about what I can and can’t handle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team howled at Gula getting owned by the new recruit and he responded, “And she’s feisty. Just my type.” He made a kissy face and Bardock gave him an annoyed glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up. Let’s get moving to the pods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone headed to the landing deck and Bardock turned to Gine once they reached the pods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ship will take care of everything but when you land keep your guard up and wait for my instructions. The planet we are going to has a moderate power level so we don’t know what we’ll get before we land. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine nodded and replied, “Hey thanks for sticking up for me back there. I think-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said you can talk to me? Get in your fucking pod.” He ordered and walked away to his own, leaving Gine confused and taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the team prepared and blasted off to their latest mission. Hours later, they crashed onto the inhabited planet’s surface. The surrounding climate was sandy and barren, with humid temperatures and an unrelenting sun. Bardock was the first one out of his pod and briefly cracked his neck before focusing on the mission ahead. His adrenaline and battle senses were high and he looked around the land with his scouter, trying to pick up any life force. As the others slowly emerged from their pods, Bardock motioned for everyone to move forward. Gine nervously stepped out of her pod and followed her team. It’s her first raid and she’s not the best fighter. Although she trained just as hard as everyone else, fighting and the rush that followed never excited Gine. Sure, she’ll fight someone to defend her loved ones and she enjoyed sparing but killing others wasn’t something Gine wanted to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vast sandy dunes stretch ahead of the crew as they paced forward, Bardock keeping his guard and watching his scanner. A loud shout cried out from the team’s left flank and a herd of large, hairy creatures stormed the crew, causing everyone to tense and they geared up for a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take no chances, go for the kill.” Bardock instructed his team and they all nodded in agreement. Bardock slipped into his fighting stance and with a shout, charged towards the enemy. Chaos soon ensued and the Saiyans were slowly but surely gaining the advantage. Gine was trying her best to contribute to the fight, but she was doing the opposite of what Bardock told her earlier. She tried to do anything but go for the kill and she started to clearly struggle. As the battle raged on, the team spread out amongst the sandy terrain, with each Saiyan warrior fighting hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine was face to face with one of the planet inhabitants. The hairy beast bared his yellow fangs and ran towards her. Gine froze, which allowed the man to tackle her. Hitting the ground hard, Gine was dazed for a moment before the beast snapped his jaws in her face, and Gine struggled against his body, trying to get him off her. Grunting, she was finally able to raise her palm that was initially stuck under the heavy body and she pressed her hand against his hairy coarse chest. Hesitantly, she fired a large energy blast, sending the blast straight through the chest. Her opponent’s eyes went wide and limp against Gine, his bloody open wound poured out on Gine’s armor and his body weight rested heavily on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere, the battle wound down with the Saiyans nearly slaughtering the group of inhabitants. Bardock was finishing up with the last challenger, taking his time with his kill. Baring a malicious smirk, Bardock moved and grabbed onto the enemy’s shoulder, slamming its body forcefully down against the ground. Blood escaped the creature's mouth from the impact of the blow and before he could recover, Bardock dug his boot under them, kicking up the large body high into the air, with Bardock’s opponent screaming in pain. With a grunt, Bardock gathered his energy and shot a large blast into the air, hitting and evaporating his victim in seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet surrounded the Saiyans as they surveyed the damage and took stock of their team. Bardock quickly glanced at his teammates, making sure there were no casualties and everything seemed normal until Bardock realized who was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, did she get herself killed on her first raid?” Bardock sighed and looked around, trying to see if he could at least spot the body. After a few minutes of scanning the battlefield, Bardock had all but given up before he spotted Gine under a beast, unmoving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock ventured over to Gine to see if he could collect the body but as he approached the scene, he noticed that she was still very much alive. Her big brown eyes locked on to his, peering out from the body on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re alive.” Bardock stated emotionlessly and bent down to grab onto the corpse, throwing the dead body off of Gine and to the side. Once the body was off of her, Gine remained still. Frowning, Bardock thought he should start yelling at her but then he noticed her body shaking hard, her teeth rattling against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you hurt?” Bardock asked while he leaned down to help Gine sit up and she did not respond. Bardock briefly looked over her body but all the blood seemed to be from her victim. He racked his brain, trying to figure out why she was still shaking before he realized what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gine, Gine look at me.” He grabbed her thin yet strong shoulders and shook them hard, making her look at him with her wide shaking eye but even that didn’t help. “Shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Bardock called to his crew across the way, “Someone throw some water over here.” Gula ran to his pod and grabbed a metal canister and tossed it over to Bardock, who caught it with one hand. Opening the top, Bardock poured half the container over Gine, instantly snapping her out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what’s going.” Gine seized and looked around in terror before Bardock focused her attention back on him. She must have been in some sort of shock, which Bardock had seen before amongst many of his soldiers for various reasons, but luckily Gine’s case wasn’t so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink.” Handing her the canister, Gine eyed him suspiciously but raised the can to her lips and gulped at the liquid, not realizing how much she needed it. Once finished, she sighed and handed back the bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that your first kill?” Bardock questioned, nodding his head over to the corpse next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Uh I’ll do better next time.” Gine answered, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was impressed that she’d gone this long without killing anyone but then again, Gine seemed vastly inexperienced and insecure. Not a good combination on the battlefield. Bardock could ream her out if he wanted to, and she did deserve it, but that wouldn’t help her in the long run. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nor would it help later if I wanted to hook up after the raid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Resigning himself to the fact that Gine was a bit different than his other trainees in the past, Bardock decided to go a different route for this learning lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’ll get the hang of it. Just stick with me.” Bardock winked and stood on his feet, offering Gine a hand. Hesitantly, she took it and he lifted her off the ground with ease. Gine wiped some sand off her pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock’s demeanor changed, turning back on his hard demeanor with her, and he glanced at Gine with a stern expression, “There’s a long way to go before this mission is over. If you want to make it off this planet, stay with the team. And I suggest not showing any weakness or they will eat you alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He briefly eyed Gine before turning and heading towards the crew, signaling to start prepping for the night raid. Confused, Gine stood watching Bardock walk away from her, trying to decipher him. One minute he’s yelling at her and the next he’s comforting her. It seems like she’s got her hands full. She’ll figure him out just like she will with fighting, it might just take some time and a lot more mistakes. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her pod crashed into the soft barrier on Planet Vegeta, Gine could honestly say that she has never been this happy to be home. After a long six week mission, she was ready to take a break and not think about fighting or killing anyone for a few days. It was a hard battle, especially since it was only her second raid. The team somewhat warmed up to her, but the only person she could not figure out was Bardock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time he was a complete asshole to her, yelling at her to keep up with everyone or critiquing her battle form. However, there were subtle moments when he would almost be gentle, like after she got nicked by a stray bullet. The inhabitants of the planet they were on had all kinds of weapons and their guns took Gine by surprise, causing her to take a shot in the side. The pain was blinding and she couldn’t move, making her vulnerable for more attacks. The rest of her team closed in around her as they were slowly becoming outnumbered and needed to retreat. Gine only could remember the shearing pain so the next thing she woke up to was Bardock running with her in his arm. He brought her back to their makeshift camp where he treated her wounds with care. Bardock’s mood swings always caught her off guard and after knowing him for almost two months, she still had no clue how to read him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine stepped out of her ship and grabbed all of her belongings before going into the base to check in. She’d have a month off before her next assignment and Gine was looking forward to having some time to rest. She was worn and exhausted, trying to keep up with her teammates was challenging but somehow she was able to make it with only a few mishaps. Gine turned to the hanger opening, walking towards the sunlight streaming in from outside. Passing a tall figure that was cloaked by the dark shadow, a serious and strong voice called to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. 6:00 AM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Turning to get a better visual at who was speaking to her, Gine stopped and stepped out of the sunlight,“What’s tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training. I can’t keep saving your ass every time you get in over your head and you are obviously not learning what you need to in the field. So, I’m going to train you.” Bardock responded with a hint of humor, clearly looking forward to torturing her with his training regimen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Can’t I have one day of rest? We just got home.” Gine protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but you might as well stay home with that attitude. We never get a day off, Gine.” Bardock turned and walked away from her, calling over his shoulder, “Don’t be late. I’m not a patient man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine sighed and rubbed her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did she get herself into?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again!” Bardock shouted and Gine wheezed, trying to recover from the last set. This drill was insane. Bardock wanted her to run as fast as she could while she ducked and dodged his energy blasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to the line, Gine.” Bardock ordered and Gine groaned, exasperated but she slowly walked back over to the starting line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what is this s-suppose to even t-teach me?” Gine asked while still out of breath and Bardock frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t know that by now then we really got some work to do. We are testing your battle reflexes. You are too slow and that’s going to get you killed. Now, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine coughed and prepared herself for another round as she jogged down to the other end of the training facility. Once she was there, she nodded to Bardock and took off, sprinting at full speed towards him as he shot at her with bright yellow energy balls. Some she could knock off to the side with her forearm, but as she got closer, Bardock raised his power and the blasts became stronger so Gine had to think quickly. She was able to shoot one up above her with her own energy but Bardock fired a stronger shot right after his previous one, catching Gine off guard. Luckily, she was able to at least block it, crossing her arms in defense as she skidded across the floor, trying to gain control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Push it out, it’s too much energy.” Bardock instructed on the other end and Gine followed his suggestion, forcing the energy upwards with her arms, the blast exploding above her. Relieved, Gine dropped to her knees, breathing loudly as sweat dripped off her forehead. After a moment Gine looked up at Bardock, who was standing over her with his arms crossed, his expression unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only the first day but Gine was convinced that Bardock was going to kill her. If she didn’t die out in the field, then his insane training would do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! Push yourself!” Bardock yelled at Gine as she lifted the barbell slowly and shakily. Grunting through the burning in her arms, Gine pushed the bar up one more time before dropping the weight on the ground. Exhausted, Gine leaned forward panting, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now ten more.” Bardock smirked and leaned against the metal equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw. You.” Gine bit back, earring a soft chuckle from Bardock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been training together for the last two weeks every day and initially, Bardock was sure he had made a mistake. Gine could not keep up with anything that he threw at her and he was expecting her to throw the towel in after day one. Instead, Gine surprised him, and that doesn’t happen very often. He had to give her credit where it was due. While Gine wasn’t the strongest warrior he’d met, she possessed something that a lot of his fellow comrades lacked. Gine had a fiery determination and untapped potential that if she just would push herself more, she could really be a force to be reckoned with. Bardock had to admit that the combination was attractive. It also helped that she was pissed at him most of the time during these sessions, which only fueled his lust for her. He wished he made his move on their last raid but it was way too chaotic. Since they were home and spending a lot of time together, Bardock hoped he would finally have the opportunity to sleep with her. If of course he played things just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you giving up? We haven't even gotten to sparing yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling, Gine wiped her face and said, “Fine. But I’ve been here all day, Bardock. Please tell me we aren’t going to go into the evening. I have plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bardock considered this. It had been a while since he had a night to himself and he really needed to put in some extra work, teaching Gine had started to interfere with his own training. Conceding, Bardock answered, “Alright, I’ll make you a deal. If you can land one punch on me, I’ll cut our session short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” Gine grinned with new resolve and went to finish the ten reps before sparring with Bardock.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The bar was packed with Saiyans surrounded by loud music and shouting. Gine stood at the entrance with her friend, Peppa, scouting out the scene before them. Gine uncomfortably adjusted her top, not being used to such low cut armor but Peppa insisted she wear this outfit tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peppa, did I really have to wear this? It’s too much cleavage for me.” Gine whined and her friend lightly punched her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gine, you look hot, stop worrying. Isn’t that what tonight is about? Finding one of these guys to take us home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to get some drinks with my friend, I could care less about screwing someone tonight.” Gine answered bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re just sad that Bardock isn’t here!” Peppa sing songed his name and Gine looked at her friend with fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Gine hissed and Peppa giggled. Changing the subject, Gine spotted a table and pushed her friend over to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they sat down, Peppa immediately gave Gine the third degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so what’s the deal with you and Bardock? You are with him all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just drop it, please? He’s helping me get stronger, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not! I’ve known you for years and I’ve never seen you so wrapped up with anyone like this before. I can’t even say his name with you wanting to hide. You have a little crush don’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! I do. Now can we get our drinks, please.” Gine resigned herself to telling her friend the truth. And that was the truth. As Gine spent more time with Bardock, she couldn’t stop herself from being enchanted by the mystery of him. One minute he’s sweet to her and the next he’s yelling. It made her head spin. Peppa laughed and got up to grab drinks to begin their night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night wore on though, Gine was eventually ditched by her friend who found some guy who worked in the computer department to take home. It was a match that Gine feared her friend would regret due to the copious amount of alcohol she had, but Gine couldn’t stop her. Noticing her drink was empty, Gine walked over and stopped at the bar, leaning against the dark wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you could use a refill.” A voice called next to Gine and she turned to see a man standing next to her with a weird smirk across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh I can get my own drink. Thanks.” Gine answered hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby. I’ll pick up this round and then you can thank me by riding me later.” He chuckled and Gine frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jerk was not taking the hint and suddenly, Gine felt a tail snake its way around her waist and pulled her towards the creep. Instead of being shoved up against his sweaty chest, Gine hit a hard, muscular back. Confused, Gine looked up to see a tall Saiyan man in front of her with black, wild hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bardock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said no, asshole.” Bardock said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on, Bardock. She wants it.” The man swayed and slurred his words and Bardock growled low in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got ten seconds to step away before I throw you through a wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine pushed past Bardock so that she stood next to him and the man laughed and leaned in towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby. I’ll make you scream my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bardock stepped towards the Saiyan to make good on his threat but before he could attack, a quick movement occurred to his side and the man was on the ground in seconds. Bardock turned to see Gine shaking out her hand and frowning at the unconscious man on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a creep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impressed, Bardock turned to Gine, “Well after that, you definitely deserve a beer. It’s on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hero.” Gine teased and Bardock nodded to her to follow him to a spot further along the bar. They both sat down on stools next to each other and Gine questioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed a drink.” Truth is, Bardock was training intensely earlier and decided he needed a break. He completely forgot Gine said she’d be here until he saw that creep hitting on her from across the room. Something inside him flipped and he acted. He didn’t know why he felt so protective over Gine but for now he passed it off as that he was looking out for a fellow teammate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for the back up.” Gine answered and Bardock gave her the grin that always made her knees want to buckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, although you didn’t need help. You can handle yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine blushed and tried desperately to hide it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a compliment? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once the drinks arrived, Gine took a huge sip, chugging almost half her beer. Bardock eyed her suspiciously and asked, “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, no she was not. Here she was, buzzed and sitting next to a man who drove her nuts while also giving her butterflies. The only reasonable conclusion to calm her nerves was to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Perfect, just needed a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” Bardock responded sarcastically and sipped his beer, peering over at Gine again, an almost subconscious reaction these days. He was always looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beers started to pile up around them as the both began to talk, enjoying each other’s company and reminiscing about some of their war stories. Gine giggled and took a drink, “So, why did you really want to train me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re weak.” Bardock responded as bluntly as possible, which took Gine back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have a way with words, Bardock.” Gine answered with a hint of anger, which Bardock immediately caught onto and backtracked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Gine what I mean is that yes, you’re weak but you have potential. You just got to put some work in and harness your hidden powers. Once you can do that, I think you could really be a strong warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Gine questioned with renewed enthusiasm and Bardock nodded before sipping his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I mean it will take a bit, but you’ll get there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine smiled, and Bardock glanced over at her, facing her fully now. He quickly looked her over and took notice at how good she looked tonight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to say, Gine. You look amazing tonight.” He blurted and immediately regretted that action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine’s eyes widen momentarily before smiling and leaning forward, purposely revealing her low cut armor, which she’s caught him staring at her chest a few times already. It might be the booze or the high from sitting next to Bardock but Gine was feeling bold, and who better to have a one night stand with than him. It won’t mean anything and they could go right back to where they were before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think? My friend said this top works but…I don’t know. I think it’s too revealing. What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bardock scoffed with a bit of humor and leaned closer to Gine, “Ah no, it’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence and lust passed between them and Bardock glanced briefly at Gine’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get out of here?” Bardock asked in a low, husky tone that sent shivers up Gine’s spine. Overwhelmed, she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Bardock stood and took her hand, quickly passing and shoving people in the crowd so he can get out of here as soon as possible, his need growing. Once they were outside and the brisk night air hit their body, Bardock started walking towards his place, taking the shortcut through an alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bravery overwhelmed Gine and she stopped suddenly, pulling slightly on Bardock’s arm. He turned with confusion and said, “Gine-.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish, Gine stepped towards him and leaned up on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, she’s been wanting this for a long time now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her feelings towards Bardock magnified by the booze in her system. While she initially thought they could hook up and it would not mean anything, she knew herself and this would not just be nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bardock moved his lips against hers, fighting for control before she deepened the embrace by moving her hands through his hair. Growling against her lips, Bardock backed her up against a brick wall, continuing to kiss her fervently, sucking lightly at her bottom lip before trailing his mouth down her throat, nipping at her collarbone. His actions elicited a small gasp from Gine and he grinned against her pale skin. Gine slowly wrapped her tail around Bardock’s waist to bring him closer against her, needing him as close to her as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine pulled back and Bardock moved his head up to look at her. Both of their eyes are dark with lust as Gine nodded in permission, the unspoken request answered. Leaning down, Bardock lifted Gine up and she locked her ankles around his waist. Their tails intertwine as Bardock adjusted himself and Gine gripped onto his body, her soft hands holding his hard and strong back muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groans and creaking, pants and moans filled the tiny room as a sudden loud grunt signaled an end. Exhausted, Bardock collapsed on top of Gine’s naked body, tucking his head into her shoulder and kissing her neck, his hot heaving breath warm on her skin. Gine shuddered from her high, sweat rolling off her body. After a few moments, Bardock rolled off of Gine and laid next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. That was ama -. ” He whispered and Gine interrupted, “Amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look over at each other in Bardock’s bed and smirk. They’ve been sleeping with each other for about two weeks now. Ever since their first time in the alley, they can’t keep their hands off each other. After that night, the lesson the day afterwards was mixed with sexual tension. Bardock was the one who initiated the next step, leading them to have sex in the supply closet in the training facility. After that, all bets were off. Workout sessions sometimes devolved into all night sex, or quickies turned into hour long visits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has to be the last time. We have a mission in two days.” Gine stated and Bardock smirked, leaning up on his elbow, “You always say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine scoffed and hit his chest, “I mean it this time. You said it yourself, distractions in battle can be fatal. I don’t want anyone to get hurt just because we can’t stay away from each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’ll mind.” Bardock moved towards Gine and softly kissed her lips, moving gently against her as he ran his free hand up her leg to her thigh, slightly grazing his palm inwards to her core. Ever since that night in the alley, his need for her was constant. He could honestly say that she’s the best sex he’s ever had and that’s saying something considering all the women he’s slept with before Gine. But, she did have a point, sleeping together while they were on a mission could be dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bardock-.” Gine protested against his lips and he chucked before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, how about we make a deal? When we are on missions, we can’t fuck. But once we are back home, you are all mine.” He growled and leaned forward, nipping his lips behind Gine’s ear which caused her to giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal. But you can’t flash me with that grin of yours. A look like that and we are in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh are we?” He teased and moved on top of her, leaning on his outstretched arms that were on either side of her head. He gave her the sideways grin that she just admitted was her weakness which earned him a hard smack in his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” He faked and Gine shot him a look, “That’s the grin. If you do that to me on this mission, I’m going to kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it.” Bardock responded with blunt honesty and leaned down, trailing his lips across her neck and further to her chest, slowly making his way down Gine’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bardock-.” She whined and snaked a hand through his black hair. Bardock looked up from her belly button and grinned devilishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last one right? I plan to make it count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This mission was not as exciting as the last two raids had been. The planet’s inhabitants were few and hard to find, so most of the day, everyone either slept or trained. Today though, Gine decided to venture out on her own to explore and have some peace and quiet. She desperately craved some solitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been weird the first two days to be by Bardock but not be with him like she wanted. She had a hard time focusing with him around her so Gine thought that some time to clear her head would do her some good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Bardock and his second in command, Ruco, sorted through all the data that they had on this planet to see how they could find some of the inhabitants so that they could wipe out this planet like they were supposed to do. So far, their usual methods had not worked so they needed to be creative. For hours, Ruco, Bardock, and even Gula went through every scenario and finally came up with a decent plan to lure the enemy out. Finally looking up from all this information, Bardock gazed at the setting sun across the sky. Unfortunately, this planet did not have a moon so they would have to rely on their other option if they needed to go that route but right now, Ruco and Bardock agreed that they wouldn’t need that power just yet. Glancing over at the rest of this crew, Bardock noticed that Gine was not back yet. However, he didn’t think anything was off just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later and the cold night upon them, Gine was still not back from her excursion. Bardock told his team he’d take the first watch, partly because he enjoyed the first watch and he also wanted to wait up for Gine. He had an overwhelming urge to make sure she was safe and the anxiety of waiting for her was frustrating him, more than he would like to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rustle in the bushes in front of him caught his eye and he tensed, preparing himself for battle. Instead, it was Gine, battleworn and covered with bruises and cuts. She slowly walked towards their camp, tired and haggard. Initially, Bardock felt relief that she was alright, but then an all consuming rage burned in his chest. Standing up, Bardock stormed over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine sighed, “I was training and then got ambushed by their army. It was a lot of low level warriors but it was a hell of a battle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger fumed inside Bardock and he could sense that he was going to lose control. Glancing to the crew, he quickly grabbed Gine’s elbow and marched her off to the side, away from the crew’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Gine struggled against his strong grip on her elbow and once they were hidden, Bardock snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a fucking idiot? You should have called for backup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine broke free of his grasp and shouted back, “I didn’t need it, I had it handled!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was still reckless and you know the rules. We fight together or not at all. That’s the point of having a team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was fine!” Gine shot back and Bardock crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that stupid stunt just cost you. You’re sitting out on our next scouting mission tomorrow. If you can’t obey my command then you can stay back and learn how to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine stepped towards him and got right in Bardock’s face, “You’re benching me? You can’t do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incase you forgot, I’m your commanding officer so yes, I can. Just because I fucked you a few times doesn’t change that I am in charge here.” Bardock bit back and he noticed that Gine challenging his authority sparked something inside him. He liked when she was this feisty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Gine yelled and Bardock shouted right back at her, the space between them closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it up and you’ll sit out longer, Gine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both exhaled with anger and they were inches from each other, Bardock accidentally looked at her lips and a sudden desire grew inside him. He shouldn’t want her now, but he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gine gazed up at him and sensed the mood change, and before she could react, Bardock’s lips were on hers, his embrace hard. She responded with the same, her anger still there but it slowly started to change into something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you.” Bardock spoke against her lips, his need almost uncomfortable and Gine nodded, she also needed this. Their deal had to be broken, she couldn’t stay away from him this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night they made up for lost time, and Bardock made sure to show her who was the boss so she would never forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of their mission, as much as they tried to follow the deal that they made back home, most of their nights ended with them sneaking away, and somehow no one on the team suspected that they were sleeping together. Once they got back to Planet Vegeta, they stayed locked in Bardock’s apartment for three days, Bardock keeping his end of the broken deal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harvest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 - Harvest</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music shook the sticky, wooden floor while the crowd in the bar was loud and trying to talk over the beat of the live band. In the corner, a rowdy group of soldiers were drinking heavily in celebration after another successful raid. Alcohol was flowing as the group finished their whiskey shots, slamming the small glasses on the table with a loud thud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the liquor stung the back of his throat, Bardock winced and chugged his beer, peering at his team as they all mimicked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that went down too smooth.” Gula sighed as Bardock nodded and finished his beer, setting it down on the table. Glancing over to the bartender, Bardock locked eyes and wordlessly ordered another round. The team deserved to let off some steam after a long mission and Bardock definitely needed to let loose a bit. His body felt relaxed as his buzz grew and he allowed the alcohol to cloud his mind. Being with his crew and getting drunk at his favorite bar while listening to some classic Saiyan music, Bardock couldn’t think of anything he would rather be doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’s Gine?” Ruco questioned, finally noticed their missing team member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock shrugged, “I didn’t invite her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine’s absence was not lost on Bardock. In fact, not having her there threw him off but he didn’t let that show to his team. He knew exactly where she was though and he didn’t neglect to invite her, in fact he asked her to come with him but she turned him down. After arriving home late last night, Gine told Bardock that she was tired and needed a break. The mission seemed to have gotten to her and while Bardock didn’t understand why she didn’t want to come out tonight, he respected her decision. Although it would have been nice to have gotten drunk with her again. Gine was a lot of fun in bed when she was tipsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. She’d just drag us down anyway. But guys, has anyone seen her ass?” Gula jeered and mimicked grabbing Gine’s ass as the waiter put down another tray of whiskey shots. Quickly, Bardock grabbed his shot and threw it back, hoping it would calm him down before he ripped Gula’s throat out. He’s been sleeping with Gine for the last four months without anyone knowing and they would like to keep it that way. Although if Gula kept talking about Gine, Bardock might make it obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a sight I do not mind seeing everyday. Man, I would love to get a piece of that.” Gula continued and Bardock could feel his chest burn with rage. It was a response that he couldn’t control nor could he comprehend at the moment. Sure, he knew why he was protective over Gine on the battlefield but he would defend anyone on his crew. However, this wasn’t about saving Gine from a stray blast or anything they’ve encountered on a mission. This was about his friends imagining something that Bardock knew intimately about and that somewhere deep in his mind, he thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It might be the whiskey coursing through his bloodstream but the thought of someone else with Gine and touching her like he did caused Bardock’s body to brim with a primal, uncontrollable anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknowingly, Bardock’s hand clutched the edge of the table as a means to stop himself from punting Leroy and Gula across the bar but he was pressing down too much. Suddenly, the corner off the table snapped and shards of wood fell to the floor. Hissing, Bardock went for his beer as his teammates looked over in astonishment and confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, Bardock?” Ruco asked his friend with hesitation and Bardock answered curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I think next mission, I’ll put on my moves and she’ll have to fuck me, right?” Gula winked and Bardock held back a growl in his throat. He was seconds away from losing his shit when someone out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Briefly checking his peripherals, Bardock saw a woman off to the side giggling with her friends at a table across the room. Based on their stares, they must be looking at Gula, so it's the perfect way to change topics. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bardock thought relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you stopped talking for once then you might notice those girls over there are staring at you, Gula,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gula peered over and then groaned, “They’re not looking at me, you asshole. They are practically begging for you to go over there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fully turning, Bardock made eye contact with some of the Saiyan women at the table. One of them seductively waved back at him and motioned him to come over. Bardock noticed that she was very attractive and alluring. Her black hair was fluffed and voluminous against her head and her eyes sparkled with lust. It was tempting and Bardock was seriously contemplating heading over there to try his luck but then something stopped him. His arrangement with Gine was just sex and Saiyans were known to have many partners, it was an accepted fact. Surprisingly though, Bardock hadn’t had interest in anyone else but Gine. Why would he look elsewhere when the sex with Gine was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good and got even better as time went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although tonight with this woman staring him down and the liquor strong in his body, Bardock was struggling to say no. As a Saiyan warrior, he shouldn’t feel tied down to one woman and he shouldn’t feel guilty for even looking at someone else. But he did, and that realization frustrated the hell out of Bardock. Annoyed at himself, Bardock turned away and snapped at Gula, “She’s looking at you, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Are you seriously not going to go over there? Well if you won’t, then I definitely will. I’ll see you losers later.” Gula grinned and took two shot glasses with him as he walked over to the ladies. Ruco gave Bardock a suspicious look from across the table while Bardock downed another shot. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright sun shined in his face as Bardock slowly woke up, his head pounding from his looming hangover. Groaning, he opened his eyes and tried to figure out where the hell he was. Looking up as he laid on his back, Bardock noticed a ceiling fan spinning above him while the rest of the simply decorated room was very familiar. Glancing down, he was completely naked and saw his clothes scattered across the room. It was then that he noticed the black mane next to him on the pillow. Trying to figure whose bed he was in, Bardock noticed the woman’s curves. Scanning her body, Bardock finally realized it could only be one person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gine?” Bardock whispered and leaned towards her, trying to get a better view of her face by peering over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you're awake.” Her quiet, comforting voice answered and Bardock relaxed, although his hangover was now present and his body felt like death. He slid up closer to her naked body and wrapped his hands around her waist. Gine moved against him causing Bardock to stifle a groan because of the way her ass rubbed his body. He tried to think about how he got here in her bed. The last thing he can clearly recall was the bar and Gula pissing him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked and Gine rolled towards him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock frowned, “Not really. The night is pretty hazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine giggled, “I figured. You were pretty drunk last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must have come here from the bar. You were pounding at my door in the dead of night. I thought for sure you’d wake to someone up so I brought you inside. Once I did you were very…focused on one thing.” Gine smiled seductively and her tail slid from around her to graze underneath Bardock’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his memory came back and Bardock began to remember the rest of his night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gine...Gine, open up. Come onnnn!” Bardock whined against Gine’s door as he knocked hard until she opened. She stood in her doorway with just a white silk nightgown that fell on her mid thigh. Fuck, he liked that gown. He loved it even more on the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bardock, what the hell are you doing here?” Gine hissed as Bardock stumbled through and Gine slammed the door behind them. She spun towards him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you oka-.” His lips were on hers before Gine could finish, and her body instantly relaxed against Bardock’s out of reflex. His rough hands roamed her curves until he came to her ass and he gave it a tight squeeze. His tail had a mind of its own as it slowly ran up Gine’s bare leg. Bardock’s need was apparent but his lips tasted like whiskey and Gine pulled away. “You’re drunk, Bardock.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t fucking care.” He moved forward and smiled against Gine’s lips before he hungrily moved against her. “Come on, Gine.” He teased and Gine couldn’t ignore him, she wanted this too. Even if he was drunk and a little more rough than usual, his hands on her body sent shivers across Gine’s skin that felt too good to deny. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Bardock grimaced at the memory, slightly annoyed with himself that he was so needy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drunk you is definitely different. A little more forward but I didn’t mind it.” Gine smiled and brought her tail back behind her as she ran a hand slowly up and down Bardock’s chest, remembering last night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow, she found herself bent over the arm of her couch, they couldn’t even make it further into the house. It was quick yet passionate, and ended with Bardock sinking his fangs deep into her shoulder blade. After, he breathed behind her, his face on her back as both Saiyans shuddered from their highs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock smirked at her comment, pulling Gine towards him, trailing his hand up her back and feeling the gash on her shoulder. Secretly, Bardock enjoyed knowing that Gine got that wound from him and no one else. The haziness cleared from his mind and Bardock clearly recalled why he came to Gine’s home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more rounds of drinks, a hammered Bardock was still fuming from Gula’s comments about wanting to sleep with Gine. Internally, Bardock could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let that happen as a deep instinct told him that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That led to him stumbling over to her house and needing her desperately, his desire to see her and be with her strong. He then remembered that he intentionally bit her so no one else could. Bardock didn’t know why he felt such a strong need to make sure Gine was his but that was a question for another time after his body recovered from this hangover.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The planet was oddly quiet for the team but they didn’t pay it any mind. Based on data, this would be a quick mission since the planet had low power levels and it was smaller than other planets. Their command told them that they shouldn’t even transform so the crew sat around, waiting for something to happen. It was a lush green planet with many valleys and trees, and even had a giant lake near by their camp. Gine and Bardock explored the lake last night, with them slipping into the water undressed and in the cover of darkness. They took their time and the only sound that surrounded them was the splashing of the water around their bodies mixed with their own grunts and moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Bardock and Gine were focused on their raid and volunteered to go on a scouting trip to see if they could find anything to get the mission moving along. After a few hours of searching, they decided to take a break to train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, your power comes from your hips.” Bardock explained as he stood behind Gine and put his hands on her tiny waist, softly turning them to show her what he meant. Gine tried hard to concentrate even with his hands on her and his warm breath on her ear and she powered through, determined not to let another session go off the rails. As much as she wanted to jump him, she needed to get stronger and Bardock knew that, thus why he was so stern and focused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smaller too so you can slip into other’s weak spots and attack. I think the best course for you is to strike first and quickly. If you get your opponent initially then you’ll stand a better chance.” Bardock continued while Gine put up her fist to shadow box and replicate his advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it, so quick move-.” Suddenly, Bardock tensed behind her. “What is it?” Gine asked and Bardock put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispering in her ear, he answered, “Ssh. We’re not alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above them, clouds moved and covered the blue sky and small, white flakes started to fall around them, softly at first and then faster. Bardock released Gine and they tensed, slipping into their battle stances as the wind picked up and soon, they were in the middle of a blizzard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening?” Gine shouted at Bardock above the wind as she stood from her battle stance, now completely unprepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking around and focus, Gine!” He snapped back in anger, reminding Gine of his position as her commander and mentor and not only someone she was sleeping with. Soon, the snow surrounded them and the visibility in front of her became more difficult. Scanning around, she was completely alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bardock!” She screamed through the snow and searched for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock was also looking for Gine, frustrated that he’d lost sight of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squinting through the high winds and snow hitting his face, Bardock saw a shadow in front of him, hoping it was Gine. Trudging through the already thick snow that accumulated in such a short time, he got closer and confirmed it was Gine. Bardock breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that they could at least face this threat together and he wouldn’t have to worry about her doing this alone. In front of her, a little further down, he saw a bright flash through the snow and tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GINE!” He screamed and sprinted towards her, knocking Gine’s body down in order to save her from the blast but he couldn’t move himself in time. Bardock took all of the blast, falling to the ground and hitting the back of his head hard on a snow covered rock, instantly knocking him out. Desperately, Gine crawled to him through the snow and when she got to Bardock, she gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His left shoulder was bleeding badly while his body armour was cracked and missing a few pieces. Gine looked up to Bardock’s face and scanned the new deep cut across his left cheek which bled into the snow, painting it pink with his blood. Bardock was out cold and completely defenseless. Gine had to get him out of there. She paused and placed her hand on his other cheek before moving her hand to push back his bangs from his face. Bardock looked so peaceful and Gine’s throat felt tight with emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew even before they started sleeping together that she had feelings for him, she had developed those quickly and it was her wildest dream that Bardock actually took an interest in her. As time went on and they began to spend a lot more time with each other, either while training or on missions or in their alone time together, Gine’s feelings grew stronger and consumed her. And now, here they were four months later and Gine’s feelings for Bardock were sometimes overwhelming. She knew he didn’t feel the same way but she also knew he cared, even if it was in his own Bardock way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bardock? Bardock, please come back to me. I can’t lose you. I can’t.” Gine paused as a sob escaped and she leaned down to nestle her face into Bardock’s good shoulder, breathing him in and hoping to feel safe against his strong body like she always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Gine whispered into his ear and tears began to trail down her cheeks, causing her skin to become more cold from the moisture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first time she said that aloud but she meant every word. She knew she was falling for him weeks ago and saying it only made it more of a reality. She’d have to deal with the repercussions later. But there might not even be a later for them. The thought of potentially losing Bardock rocked Gine and a deep anger slowly bubbled inside, something she’d never felt before. Rising to her feet, her body shook with rage. Screaming at the top of her lungs, a burst of energy shot out and surrounded her. Gine panted with anger and looked out into the blizzard towards the enemy, wanting to decimate anyone who tried to take Bardock away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the hiss of the opening tank door, Bardock took off the breathing mask and stood. He stepped out of the healing tank completely refreshed, grateful for his Saiyan genes that make him stronger with every near death experience. It was a close call but after his crew found the rest of the planet’s occupants, they were able to come home and get Bardock into a healing tank which he stayed in for the last 12 hours. As he stepped down, a Saiyan doctor handed him his clothes and said, “You seemed to be fully healed, Bardock. You were lucky.” Bardock nodded, not fully remembering what happened but he was grateful he made it home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching his reflection in a mirror across the room, Bardock gazed at the large scar across his left cheek. It was the only remnant of his injury which he was grateful for, but it was odd to see this new scar on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe not fully healed but you’re alive so that counts for something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock grunted and changed quickly. He hated doctors and wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. Wordlessly, he exited the room and turned, surprised by the person on the floor next to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine looked up bleary with sleep but then her eyes shot up wide. She then jumped up and slammed her body into Bardock’s, causing him to step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright!” She stated against his chest and Bardock couldn’t deny that seeing her worry about him made him feel good. It was also nice to hold her against him. Grabbing her shoulders to pull her back, Bardock peered down at her big, brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Did you stay out here the whole time?” He asked and she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to make sure you were alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thanks to you.” He stated and referenced back to what he knows about Gine’s rescue. Somehow, she was able to defeat the one warrior, who’s powers changed the weather and she dragged Bardock back to their base. The others went to finish up the job while Gine and Ruco stayed with Bardock, treating his wounds before they could get him back home. Bardock remembered slowly opening his hazy eyes and seeing Gine above him, fear etched across her face and a bright light surrounded her, her quiet presence comforted him. He came to for a bit and that’s when Ruco explained what happened and how Gine got him to safety. Bardock passed out again and then he woke up in the tank. Bardock was grateful and honestly proud of Gine and her actions showed that their training was paying off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine grimaced and broke out of his embrace, leaving Bardock frowning. “Gine, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were injured because of me.” She had a lot of time to think through what happened and she was right. Bardock had to once again save her because she did not have the battle acumen that Bardock possessed so she was slow to react to the threat, which put Bardock in harm’s way. She was confused as to why Bardock was so calm with her now, he should be yelling at her for being so careless once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the blast before you could even react. I would have done that with anyone in my crew. You know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you berating or mad at me that my guard was down? If I was like anyone else in your command, you would be in my face chewing me out right now.” Gine stated and Bardock couldn’t argue that she was wrong. But for some reason, he didn’t want to yell at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I literally just got out of the tank, Gine. Give it some time, I’m sure I’ll find something to yell at you about.” He winked and Gine grew more frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bardock, this isn’t funny. You took me out on the scouting mission because you have a preference for me because we sleep together. You could have taken anyone else but you chose me. And then I was weak and you got hurt.” Something clicked for Gine and she knew that was the truth but Bardock would never admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock paused before he answered. Sure, lately on missions he unconsciously chose Gine over some of the others. Sometimes it was because he wanted to get a quick fuck in, sometimes it was to train with her or see her in action but honestly, most times it was just to spend time with Gine. He didn’t realize it until now but she had a point, although he didn’t mind it. Bardock liked having Gine around him, even if that thought was a bit unsettling. It scared him to think he’s gotten so attached to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see you in action and see how your training has improved. Even if I took anyone else, I could have still gotten injured so don’t think you’re special.” He answered sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine groaned, “I’m getting in your way and I can’t see you get hurt like that because of me. Not again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying, Gine?” Bardock asked in a low, serious tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine sighed and glanced down. She loved him and of course she wanted to stay by his side all the time. But their attraction to each other was dangerous and it almost killed Bardock. Gine could be selfish and continue sleeping with him but she couldn’t do that to someone she loved. She had to let him go, for his own sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying that whatever this is between us, it’s over. I can’t let this distract us and I can’t see you get hurt again because of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fucking stupid.” Bardock snapped and he could feel anger rising, burning in his chest. She couldn’t be serious right? Sure, he’s had to save her a couple of times and this last time was a close call but that doesn’t mean that they should stop sleeping together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine bit back, “It’s not. We should have done this months ago, we were dumb to think it wouldn’t become an issue on missions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Bardock glared down at her. She was serious and the thought of losing her like this enraged Bardock. But in order to defend himself against any feelings or appearing that he cared that she wanted to break things off, he lied and bite back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do whatever the hell you want, Gine. I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words stung. She knew Bardock was upset, he was practically shaking with anger but having him say he didn’t care hurt. Bardock was either a great liar or he truly just wanted sex because there were times where Gine saw that he felt something for her. It was small gestures and she knew she wasn’t making this up in her head. Bardock cared but for whatever reason, he pretended like he didn’t and now he acted like he was unphased by this ending but his rising anger told another story. Either way, his nonchalant attitude to their relationship pissed Gine off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an ass, Bardock. I’m done, don’t talk to me ever again!” Gine screamed into his face and Bardock snapped and leaned down to yell back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both breathed hard as their chests rose with anger. Finally, Gine turned on her heel and stormed away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Screw him </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gine thought. Behind her fury at his casual response, Gine felt a deep hurt. The pain of letting him go destroyed her but Gine knew she had to do it. She’d do anything to keep him safe. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowds gathered on the large open field on the brisk fall night. Saiyans began to lit the hundreds of bonfires across the plain as drums started to beat at a steady pace. It was the beginning of the harvest sacrifice, every Saiyan’s favorite holiday. They would offer gifts to their gods as a wish for plenty of food and continued good fortune in this new season but it was really just another excuse to eat and get drunk. Meat and food were abundant while alcohol flowed from various barrels. There was dancing and music, and for the younger Saiyans, it was a great place to find someone to warm their beds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock sat on a barrel with his friends, laughing and generally enjoying the evening with a full beer in his hand. He needed this, he’s been holed up in the training center for days and when he wasn’t training he was thinking about Gine, which caused him to train harder from the fury and frustration he felt towards her. It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t seen Gine at all. It was confusing and he was mad as hell at her for ending things without giving them a chance to talk it over or at least try something else. But most of all, Gine could not escape his thoughts. He dreamed about her, he thought about her during the day and he could barely concentrate when he trained. Everything he did reminded him of her, especially since they’ve spent so much time together these last few months. Bardock didn’t know what to do about his feelings, he’s never been this focused on a girl. Usually, his dating life consisted of skipping between a few ladies at a time but none of them stuck to him like Gine has. It was infuriating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to think about her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight, Bardock took a swig of his beer and looked into the fire in front of him. Through the flames, he saw a pair of enchanting big brown eyes gazing back at him. Blinking, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him but it wasn’t a trick or an allusion. Gine was really there, standing across and staring at him through the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other silently as neither one of them moved. Bardock could see Gine’s chest rising from seeing him, her nerves and emotions emitting off of her. Bardock could clearly tell that she didn’t expect to see him here. There were thousands of Saiyans at this festival and the chance that they both would see each other was slim but here they were. Bardock briefly looked Gine over and noticed just how good she looked tonight. He had to clench his fist to stop him from walking right up to Gine and crushing his lips onto hers. His need for her was constant and seeing her so close only fanned the flames. Bardock missed her and he hoped she missed him just as much even if he still was pissed. It wasn’t until a high pitched voice called his name that Bardock was shook out of this trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Bardock, I’m talking to you!” A shrill feminine voice said next to him and Bardock looked up annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you want?” He snapped and the girl giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you’re so angry. Who’s got you all hot and bothered?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock knew exactly who it was and she was glaring at him through the flames. Reading her expression, Bardock figured out that Gine was...jealous. Smirking, Bardock stood and stepped closer to the annoying woman next to him, teasing her and Gine in what he’d do next. Bending down, he brought the woman’s lips to his own, cupping the back of her head as he peaked open an eye and stared down Gine through the flames. He kissed the woman harder and she brought her arms around his neck. Bardock reached down to grab her ass, bringing her closer to him in full view of Gine. His friends reacted around him by cheering and pounding the barrels with their fists in encouragement, making it a scene hard to miss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock could see Gine’s temper flare and suddenly she threw down her beer and stormed off much to the protest of her friends. Bardock quickly shoved the woman off of him and followed Gine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glared at each other through the flames as they made their way through the crowds until they came to the end of the bonfire and their paths merged. Gine went to continue walking away but Bardock grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” She raged and tried to break away but Bardock kept his grip, “I don’t want to talk to you, Bardock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I do!” He yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Don’t you have that slut to get back to!” She struggled against his hold and punched Bardock’s chest with her fists causing Bardock to grab her other wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, this isn’t about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, you want her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine eyes widened at his words. It’s taken all of her strength not to rush back to Bardock and tell him she was wrong. She cried so much the first three days and stayed in her home alone until she finally forced herself to get out. But he haunted her mind, Bardock was everywhere she went, and so she retreated back until her friends begged her to get out. They pulled her here tonight for fun and hopefully to find someone to get her mind off of Bardock but then she saw him across the fire. Her heart stopped when his dark eyes bore into hers and Gine was filled with jealousy when she saw Bardock kiss that other woman. It killed her to see him with someone else, making it seem like he moved on from Gine without looking back but hearing him say he didn’t want that woman now confused her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gine whispered and Bardock pressed her against his chest, still holding tightly onto her wrists. He leaned forward so that he was inches away from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still so pissed at you, Gine. But I don’t want her or anyone else. I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine searched his eyes and the harvest celebration seemed to slow around them. The drums and the noises from the crowd dulled as she looked up at Bardock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Don’t say that and not mean it, Bardock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Gine. I only kissed that girl to piss you off. I don’t care about her.” That was true. Bardock knew exactly how to get back at Gine because if he saw her kissing someone in front of him, he would have lost it too. During their time apart, one thing was constant and became apparent to Bardock. No matter how much he tried not to admit his feelings for Gine, he couldn’t deny that he only wanted her. But not just for sex he realized during their separation. It was the quiet moments with Gine that he missed the most, whether it be after a training session or on watch on a mission. Bardock felt that Gine listened to him more than anyone else ever has and when he was around her, he felt lighter. Gine surrounded him in a comforting presence that he couldn’t explain. He meant it when he said he only wanted Gine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine’s breath hitched and she responded, “Look, I know I ended things and you can be mad at me but I was protecting you, Bardock. And maybe I was protecting myself too. Because, seeing you with that girl, it hurt. I can’t share you with anyone else but that’s not how Saiyans work in regards with relationships. You’re a Saiyan man, you’ll sleep with whoever whenever and I shouldn’t expect you to change for me. I can’t hold you back for doing what's natural for Saiyans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock rolled his eyes at Gine’s reasoning for breaking things off, “First of all, I can take care of myself, I don’t need you to protect me. Secondly, fuck what’s typical for Saiyans, no one tells me what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Gine closer to his chest so that there was no space between them as he continued with a serious expression, “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t want anyone else to have you, and I don’t want anyone. It’s only you, Gine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine could feel tears brim her eyes as she searched Bardock’s face. She loved him and although he didn’t say those words to her yet, she knew he felt just as strongly about her as she felt about him. Around them, the music became lower. The drums started a steady beat and the female singer began a traditional Saiyan war song and the crowds got quiet to listen. Gine pushed forward and captured Bardock lips with hers, sealing their new commitment to each other. She didn’t care if it was rushed. They found their way back to each other and that’s all that mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of their embrace, Gine pulled back for air and Bardock rested his forehead against Gine’s. She broke away for a moment and backed up on a rock for some height so that she could see his eyes to truly know if Bardock was serious. His eyes always gave him away, even if he was trying to hide his true feelings. Now, when she looked at them, his dark eyes were firm and serious. But, Gine had to hear him say it. She whispered with emotion, “I’m giving you an out right now. If this isn’t what you want-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want this.” Bardock replied with confidence, melting away any doubts that Gine had as he weaved a hand through her black hair and pulled her to him, his tail wrapping around her body to tighten his hold on her. He fervently kissed her, conveying just how much he wanted this and how much he missed her as his tongue parted her lips to deepen their embrace. Around them, the harvest sacrifice continued and the music picked up. The bonfires around the Saiyans erupted, the flames soaring higher with the singer’s voice calling louder around them. Bardock and Gine paid no mind to the scene as they pressed closer to each other, Bardock’s hands roaming Gine’s body as he bowed his head to suck on her neck. Bardock moved lower to graze the top of her chest that brimmed against her chest plate as Gine ran her hand through his wild mane. He brought himself back to her lips and kissed her frantically as Gine sighed against him. Soon, Bardock broke away and glanced at Gine with dark eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently grabbing her hand, he led them past the crowds that were distracted by alcohol and the festival and into the fields far away from anyone to notice or see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the harvest festival signified a fresh start, elsewhere in the fields, a young new couple celebrated their own beginning together, spending the night reconfirming their commitment to one another</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4 - Forward</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness surrounded the small bedroom and wrapped it in the stillness of the night. The peaceful quietness calmed Gine as she stared up at the blank ceiling above her, willing herself to go back to bed. There was still a few hours to rest before dawn but her mind was overactive and no matter what she did to distract herself, her thoughts were everywhere, a swirl of anxiety building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you up?” A deep, sleepy voice grumbled next to her in bed. Bardock laid on his stomach with his head turned away from Gine, his wild hair taking up most of his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine glanced over to him and answered, “Did I wake you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can tell when something is wrong. Your breathing was off.” He stated nonchalantly and yawned before rolling over to Gine. Gine felt her breath hitch with his subtle admission that he can tell if she’s worried or awake with stress just based on her breathing but Gine shouldn’t be too surprised. Bardock was more in tune with things like that then most people realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the harvest ceremony, their relationship has grown even stronger in the four months they’ve been fully committed to each other. Although there were some challenges along the way. Bardock and Gine were reassigned to different squads which was and still is an adjustment. There was an opening on a more elite squad and its commander hand selected Bardock to join, which he was thrilled about. Gine was happy too, she’s been noticing before the reassignment that Bardock was getting bored during their last missions together and he was increasingly becoming more antsy for a challenge. At first, Gine thought he was acting like this because of her but as soon as he was put on another team, his attitude completely changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately since they were not on the same team anymore, their schedules had been off. The last two months they’ve only seen each other a handful of times. Lately, it was a rare occasion that they’d both be back on Planet Vegeta at the same time but when they were together, they took full advantage of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pay attention to my breathing?” Gine asked as she slid closer to Bardock’s body, his bare chest peeking out from the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make a big deal out of it.” He quipped and opened an eye to look at Gine inches from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine smiled, “I’m not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s on your mind? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much, I just can’t sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock now opened both of his tired, heavy eyes and looked Gine over. Her body seemed tense and scared. Gine hated her new team and she never slept well before a new mission, so he was expecting it to be a rough night for her. Bardock knew exactly what Gine needed from a squad and she definitely was not getting it. While Gine wasn’t the strongest warrior, she had untapped potential that needed encouragement. Their old squad wasn’t the most supportive team but Bardock was there to help Gine, and once they were together, he sometimes would do his best to give her confidence in her abilities. But from what it sounds like now, Gine’s new team was a typical harsh Saiyan group which Gine did not thrive in. However instead of pressing the issue during the little time they had left together, Bardock sighed and muttered, “Come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relaxing, Gine turned away to face the wall across from her to get comfortable to fall asleep again as Bardock slid up behind her, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her small body. He encompassed her with safety and comfort and Gine immediately felt better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine. Trust your training and your instincts.” Bardock whispered into Gine’s ear, his low voice tickled her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want you to leave either but we don’t have much of a choice.” Bardock squeezed Gine’s body closer and she shifted her body against his, causing an urge to build within Bardock. He was wide awake now and needed to make sure Gine knew what she’d be missing while she was gone. He landed small kisses under her earlobe but needed to go further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acting on this need, Bardock pressed closer to Gine’s backside. Gripping her chest, his other hand grazed her stomach and pushed past the silk shorts she wore, teasing Gine with a slow descent towards her core. As his hand found its desired destination, Gine’s breath quickened while Bardock found her neck, biting and sucking on her delicate skin. He continued his movements below and earned soft mews from Gine but it wasn’t enough. Gine was going to be gone for weeks while he had to stay behind and wait for her to return before he went off on his own mission. He wouldn’t see her again nor be with her for a while. Bardock needed to be closer to her, he needed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Groaning, Bardock turned Gine’s shoulder towards him as he rolled on top of her, burying his head into her collarbone as his hands roughly roamed her body under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gine.” He spoke her name as if it was a prayer and Gine pulled Bardock closer to her body, wanting to share this last moment with him in the dead of night before morning arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past weeks had been agonizing but Bardock tried his best to stay busy. Whether it be through training long hours or sparring with his team, Bardock did everything he could to distract himself. Finally, Gine would be coming home today and Bardock wouldn’t have to worry anymore. Truthfully, Bardock hated waiting for Gine to return. He would never tell anyone but it bothered him that he had no idea how she was doing on her mission. At least when they were on the same team, Bardock knew exactly where she was and could protect her from any danger that came their way. Although, with their training lately, Gine didn’t need as much help as she used to, but his desire to protect her never changed. Not knowing whether she’s alive or dead filled Bardock with fury that was hard to control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was home, they’d have one night together before Bardock was shipped out the next morning and Bardock was anticipating getting Gine to scream his name before he had to leave. Besides coupling with her again, it would just be comforting to have Gine with him, he missed her immensely. Another fact he’d keep to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Gine was very open about her feelings towards him, Bardock kept them bottled up, afraid of what might happen if he exposed that vulnerability. He knew Gine loved him, he had heard her whisper it one night when she thought he was sound asleep. After she said those words and drifted off, Bardock laid awake contemplating the meaning of what she said. It was earlier in their relationship, a month after the harvest and Bardock didn’t know what he should be feeling. This was all completely new to him and the internal struggle of what he should do as a Saiyan man versus what he wanted to do weighed heavily on him. So he stuffed those feelings down and hoped Gine wouldn’t expect him to say anything back which she hasn’t. He still didn’t know what to feel but being separated from Gine lately has made his longing for her stronger. He knew he cared for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would die for her if he needed to, and that she made him better but was that love? Bardock didn't know that answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impatiently, Bardock waited in the hanger, pretending to be there to train and greet the returning warriors but he was only there for one person. Slowly, the teams’ pods began to land but with every opening pod, there was still no sign of Gine. It soon became apparent that something was wrong and anger gripped Bardock as he stormed over to the squad commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Gine, where is she?” Bardock hissed and tried to check his emotions so that his attachment to Gine wasn’t obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s dead.” The commander answered casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock felt his heart stop as the noise in the hanger became muffled and the only sound that stood out was a dull ringing in his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dead? No. No, she can’t be. Gine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Bardock’s body vibrated with anger and in a swift motion, he clutched the commander’s neck in front of him and backed him up to the table behind them before slamming his body hard on the marble. A loud crack sounded out from the impact and Bardock stood over the Saiyan’s body, his grip on his throat tightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where she is.” Bardock snarled in a low, intimidating tone. The commander wheezed underneath him, Bardock’s furious strength no match for him. Soon, other soldiers came and tried to pry Bardock off but it took ten Saiyans to separate them. Ruco pushed back against Bardock’s chest as he fought against the fighters’ hold and screamed, “You fucking bastard! Where is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the other Saiyans, the commander leaned on the broken table and coughed, “As I said, she’s dead. You weren’t there, Bardock. One of my soldiers witnessed it. She’s gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruco struggled to contain Bardock once the commander said those words, “Let it go, Bardock. Come on, calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock shoved his friend’s hand off his chest and glared at the commander as his obvious fury was still bubbling beneath the surface. He silently turned and headed out of the hanger, Ruco running after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bardock, what the hell was that?!” Ruco called after his friend as Bardock continued to walk away. Finally, Ruco caught up to him and stopped in front of him, “Bardock, what’s wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get away from me.” Bardock growled and his friend’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Gine and you were so close-.” Ruco asked since comrades falling in battle was part of their job so this reaction from Bardock was odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ruco? Do me a favor and shut up.” Bardock snapped and pushed past his friend, taking off the ground to fly to his home. His emotions were everywhere and he desperately needed to be alone right now. Landing in front of his small hut, Bardock charged inside and slammed the door. His breathing suddenly became ragged as his chest tightened with pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She left him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gine was gone and he wasn’t even there to save her. She died on a foreign planet, completely alone and finally Bardock’s anger finally snapped. Screaming, he threw various objects from his shelves to the wall in a blind rage, completely destroying everything in his path until he caught sight of Gine’s sweater on the couch. She must have left it here the last time she was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped over to the couch and gently grasped the soft fabric, carefully looking over the material. His breathing steadied as Bardock hesitantly brought the tan, knitted sweater to his nose. Instantly, Gine’s scent overtook him as memories flashed through his mind. Gine’s laughter, her wit and attitude, which he loved when she’d get angry with him. Her perseverance through their training and the way her brows furrowed when she was deep in thought trying to figure out a new technique. Their nights and days together, how her lips felt against his own and her body under his, and her taste. The way she smiled when she slept and her soft humming when she cooked. His moments with Gine became too overwhelming as Bardock slid to the ground, clutching the sweater in his hand and leaning against the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head, completely swallowed up in grief and anger.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Bardock stumbled into the hanger, squinting through the bright morning sunlight. Hiccuping, he staggered over to his team as they were preparing to leave. Fasha crossed her arms and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bardock, are you drunk right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if I am?” He smirked and slid his arm around Fasha chuckling. Booze swirled around his mind as Fasha scoffed, “Get off of me, you reek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock pushed off of her and swayed as he saw his second in command, Tora walk over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re here. I was wondering if you'd join us.” Tora quipped and instantly noticed Bardock’s demeanor. “Fasha, go get in your pod and tell the others we are off in ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Fasha walked towards the rest of the squad and Tora stepped towards Bardock, “What the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock waved off Tora with a laugh, “I’m fine. Let’s go, we got a mission to do right?” He lied and punched Tora and arm and moved to walk away but Tora grabbed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re in any condition to go anywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Bardock’s mood changed and he stared at Tora with dark, furious eyes, “Get your fucking hand off me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Tora let go after a tense moment and Bardock brushed past him, hitting his shoulder hard and he shouted to the rest of the team, “Everyone better be in their damn pods or I’m leaving without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling in his own pod, Bardock slammed the door shut and waited for takeoff. His head was spinning from his bender last night but by the time they land, he’d be fine. Maybe a slight hangover but he’d take it if it kept his mind off Gine. Bardock was out all night, trying his best to drink away his unbearable pain but she was plaguing his mind, just like she had when they broke up. Unlike then when he was able to go to her, this time there was nothing he could do. She was dead and all he had left of her was a sweater and haunting memories. Sighing, he pulled out a piece of the fabric that he ripped off her sweater and gripped it, closing his eyes for departure. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps going on a mission was just what Bardock needed to get his mind off his grief for Gine. Saiyan warriors were told to be ruthless on missions and that's exactly what Bardock planned to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This planet had strong power levels, more so than Bardock has seen in a while, so the chance to fight opponents that could actually do some damage was tantalizing. His team stood in front of the first group of the five inhabitant warriors and Bardock couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know your kind and you will not take this planet.” A man called out to the squad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Borgos chuckled, “Let’s see what you say when you’re dying at our feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team readied themselves and Bardock stated, “I’ll take them all. Right here...right now!” He charged forward to the protest of his comrades but Bardock didn’t care. He’d been dying to kill someone and this was exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sending a blast towards the group, Bardock cut through the smoke and punched the first jaw that he could find, landing a brutal hook. In a successive motion, Bardock slammed his fist into the man’s chest and fired an energy blast through his body. Instantly, two other warriors were on top of Bardock, one arm tightly around his neck. Screaming, he emitted energy that pushed them off of him. Before one could fall away too far, Bardock grabbed his ankle and swung the man around quickly, sending him flying through the air and into a rock, blood splattered around the stone on impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this!” Bardock shouted and spun his leg hard into the gut of the other fighter and the man coughed in pain. Moving quickly behind warrior, Bardock wrapped his arm tightly around his throat and squeezed, slowly asphyxiating his opponent. He could have easily snapped his neck but Bardock wanted to torture him, his Saiyan brutality and fury heavily influencing his decisions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remaining two fighters stood ready in front of Bardock and he waved one over confidently, sure of his abilities to kill them. Screaming, the fighters both charged at Bardock and they exchanged blows, Bardock was impressed by their skill and power. Suddenly, they changed the tempo of their jabs and one landed a brutal punch to Bardock, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. The small mountain collapsed around Bardock and he was swallowed by rock and pain. Slowly, he lifted the debris and staggered out of the pile, blood dripping down his face and his arm felt numb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, he spit some blood out and chuckled, “Oh this is going to be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two fighters charged towards him and Bardock blocked and dodged their attacks, increasing his power and speed to soon overwhelm them. Spinning, Bardock came face to face with one of the men and opened his palm, blasting the man’s face with a large energy blast. The headless body collapsed to the ground and Bardock kicked the corpse away, turning to the last fighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not take this planet, Saiyan.” He muttered out of breath and Bardock cracked his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll have much of a say when you’re dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flying towards the last fighter, Bardock faked him out with a quick jab which the hostile defended but he didn’t see the real threat, which was Bardock’s fist through his chest. The man’s eyes went wide as Bardock snickered, relishing the thrill of a good kill. Pulling his fist out of the last fighter, Bardock kicked the body away from him and spun, walking back towards his team while wiping the blood of his enemies off his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mission turned out to be a lot more difficult than any of the Saiyans anticipated. When they first arrived, the fighters that Bardock killed were only the beginning of the planet’s defenses and it took many days and nights to fend off their attacks but finally the team decimated the entire planet. When they turned into great apes, Bardock completely gave himself over to the form, letting the hidden Saiyan power take control. He usually did not do that but he couldn’t help to give into the form, the comfort of not thinking about his grief was too good to pass up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he wasn’t fighting, Bardock was training or on watch. He had to constantly keep himself busy or Gine would flood his thoughts. Bardock couldn’t even fall asleep for a few hours without her haunting his dreams. Her ghost was everywhere and through his nightmares, Gine was so real but whenever Bardock went to reach out to her, she disappeared. It was aggravating and painful so Bardock chose not to sleep too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, Bardock was on the final watch of their mission, the squad would head back home tomorrow after another successful raid. Bardock was not looking forward to being back and having to wait another two weeks before he could leave. He’d rather keep heading to other planets and continuing to raid so he didn’t have to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on a rock outside their camp, Bardock looked up to the peaceful evening sky and stared at the various constellations above him, absentmindedly running the small patch of Gine’s sweater between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can take the rest of the shift if you want. You look like you could use some rest, Bardock.” Tora said next to him and Bardock continued to look above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence passed between the two fighters until Tora sat on a rock next to his comrade. They weren’t friends since Bardock was still new to the team but Tora trusted him on the battlefield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve really taken this mission seriously. I’ve never seen you fight like that before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock grunted and quickly stuffed the sweater patch in his armor before stating, “I just needed to let loose a little.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Tora chuckled, “Well mission accomplished. You were fantastic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence sat between them until Tora cleared his throat, “So listen. I was in the hanger the other day when you blew up. One of your old teammates died right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock clenched his jaw and did not respond while Tora continued, “Losing a comrade is never easy. Seemed like you two were close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, visions of Gine and him together flashed through his mind and it took a moment for Bardock to clear them and keep somewhat calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He finally whispered. Something inside Bardock felt the need to tell Tora more about their relationship. She was dead anyway so what was the harm in being truthful about how close they were. Bardock sighed and looked out to the black horizon, “We were uh..together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...wow that’s tough man. But you’ve got other girls in the back pocket right? Seems like you could use some of their comfort when you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock turned to Tora and stated, “No. It was only her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly not understanding his meaning, Tora chuckled, “Well I’m sure you’ve got someone else, Bardock! I mean it's not very hard for you to find a lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I don’t-.” Bardock stopped himself, “I didn’t want anyone else. We were committed to each other if that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was the only person I’ve been with in about six months give or take.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really…..odd. And dumb. But hey, if it worked for you two then who am I to judge. No wonder why you’ve been taking all the good fights here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock nodded and returned his gaze to the darkness in front of them, trying to refocus on keeping watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of any Saiyans doing that but I know it was popular back in the old days. They talked about love and all that shit. Did you love her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain gripped Bardock’s chest as he contemplated Tora’s question. He knew before he lost her that his feelings for Gine were strong. It was only now after losing her that he finally realized that it was love. He loves her. Or loved. The fact that he could not tell Gine that before she died filled Bardock with a deep guilt and nothing that he did could take that regret away. Tora waited for an answer but Bardock thought he should keep his true feelings for Gine to himself. It wouldn’t be fair that the first person he muttered those words to were Tora’s and not Gine herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take the rest of the shift.” Bardock stood and walked towards camp silently with his head down, leaving his team member alone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later, Bardock was training with Tora at the facility next to the landing hanger. Bardock has been hitting his training hard lately since he didn’t really have much else to do. Being home was too lonely and going to the bar was fun to drown his sorrows but when other women started to flirt with Bardock, he completely shut down. He wasn’t ready to move on, especially after his last conversation with Gine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She slowly put on her armor as Bardock stared at her from his bed, drinking in her curves and body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait for me. Okay?” She turned and looked at him seriously and Bardock cocked his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“While I’m away just wait for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gine, you’re the only one I want. I’m not going to get with anyone else-.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no I don’t mean it like that. I trust you I’m just saying..I just hope you miss me. And long for me to come home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did they know what would happen. But Bardock was dying for her to come back, he’d do anything but he knew that was foolish to think that death wasn’t permanent. Gine was gone and he’d have to move on eventually but he couldn’t. Deep down, he still hoped for a miracle no matter how stupid that was to wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the gym, there was a commotion as soldiers ran to the landing zone outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening?” Tora asked and Bardock shrugged as they made their way out to see what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out on the hanger, a severely damaged pod had just landed, the steam from impact still surrounding the vessel. Around the pod, Saiyans stood memorized, confused on who this could be. There were no ongoing missions ending this early so no one knew if whoever was in the pod was friend or foe. The warriors slipped in a readied stance and Bardock waited behind the large crowd in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pod’s door popped open and pale hands gripped the side as the person stepped out from the shadow of the pod. A body, dehydrated face met the group and slowly exited the pod. Visibly, Saiyans were shocked as gasps and whispers spread across the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure searched the crowd and locked eyes with the person they were looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Bardock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock felt like all of his air was knocked out of his body when he saw the fighter standing in front of him. His body froze for a moment before he rushed forward, pushing past the others gathered and moved to the very front of the crowd before he stopped, still in a trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine stood in front of him severely wounded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was a dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bardock thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It had to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weakly, she smiled when she saw Bardock in front of her and then her eyes rolled back and her body collapsed to the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Odyssey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s a pivotal character development moment for Gine in my opinion. And I think we see some real growth in Bardock too. Let me know what you think! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5: Odyssey </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOVE!” Bardock bellowed as he pushed through the crowded hallway, sprinting with a limp Gine in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how she was still alive and when she initially collapsed, Bardock froze in shock, a first for him. It wasn’t until his body’s instincts kicked in and he raced to Gine’s unconscious body and touched her that he knew she was actually here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, the healing station’s doors opened and Bardock ran harder to get Gine to the room for help. Once he charged through the entrance, he gently placed Gine on a table and glared at the shocked doctors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help her. NOW!” He snapped and the doctors instantly moved towards Gine. As they were examining her, one doctor mumbled loud enough for Bardock to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She should be dead, how did she make it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-.” Bardock asked but was soon interrupted by another doctor shouting, “She’s flatlining, get him out of here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, one of the doctors shoved a resisting Bardock out of the room, forcing the fierce Saiyan to remain helpless. Standing outside, Bardock angrily punched the steel door out of frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, she’s going to be fine, okay?” Tora whispered behind him and Bardock tuned to answer his friend but a face behind Tora caught his eye. Seething, Bardock moved past his friend and towards the crowd, grabbing the Saiyan he locked eyes with. Gripping his hand onto the soldier's neck and squeezing his throat hard, Bardock slammed the commander up against the wall and seethed, baring his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said she was dead. You fucking bastard!” Bardock tightened his hold as the warrior gasped underneath the pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t k-know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BULLSHIT!” Bardock screamed as he saw red and he wanted nothing more than to snap this coward’s neck. If it wasn’t Tora and other Saiyan warriors separating the two, Bardock would have definitely murdered a fellow soldier, his anger was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tora stood in front of Bardock and held him back while the commander now coughed on all fours on the tile and glared up at Bardock with a red face, “I was trying to tell you that I didn’t know Gine was still alive. I took the word of one of my teammates who was with Gine. If you want answers, then you’ll have to speak to them. Or Gine. If she survives.” He finished with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling, Bardock dashed forward but was blocked by Tora, who was pushing Bardock back with all his strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep chill flowed through her body as the darkness surrounded Gine. All she could focus on was the pain and cold as nightfall slowly set. She was gravely injured, left for dead by her teammates with no hope of getting off this planet. Loneliness also weighed heavily on her as she thought of home and of Bardock. She couldn’t leave him, she wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Gine wasn’t done yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding through the wet snow, she leaned on a rock and breathed heavily, trying to restore her strength so that she could find some shelter for the night. They were ambushed by combatants and while she did get injured, it was the blow from her teammate to the back that caused Gine the most pain. Sighing, Gine finally noticed something wet on her hands. Curiously, she followed the trail of blood in the white snow until she found the source. Next to her, a young girl with big unmoving eyes bore into Gine with blood trickling down her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine woke with a startle, panting as she sat up in bed. Sweat soaked her body as she breathed and locked onto her surroundings. She was safe and warm back on Planet Vegeta with Bardock sleeping soundly besides her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at his calm face for a moment, Gine smiled and quietly slipped out of the covers, her feet hitting the cold floor in silence. Carefully, Gine ducked out of the bedroom and walked to the small kitchen where she stood at the window to look out at the silent night in front of her. Gine never slept well before but after being home for two weeks, her sleep was plagued with nightmares. Against all odds, she made it home but not without damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After collapsing in front of everyone, Gine stayed in a healing tank for two days, her body severely dehydrated and weak. Once she was discharged, Gine finally was able to reunite with Bardock, and she never felt more happy to be in his arms again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first night she was back, Bardock couldn’t stop looking at Gine, almost as if he was afraid that she was a dream. Gine felt similarly and decided that if she told him about what happened, her return would feel real for both of them. Gine explained everything from her teammate’s betrayal to how she was able to get off that planet. Bardock was clearly upset that she went through such a traumatic event and he even vowed to hunt down the person who abandoned Gine but she knew that it wouldn’t help in the end. According to her peer, she was too weak for their team so she had to go. If Bardock stood up for Gine, it wouldn't help. He didn’t agree with it at first but eventually Bardock conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Gine asked Bardock what he was doing while she was missing, Bardock avoided the question and changed the subject. He refused to elaborate on anything until Gine wore him down one night and Bardock briefly told her. It was the first time that Gine heard Bardock’s voice break. The hurt and grief behind his tone completely stunned Gine. During those vulnerable moments, it was then that Gine finally heard the three words she longed for Bardock to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t lose you again...I’m not strong enough.” He whispered with pain as his tortured eyes finally looked up from the ground and stared into Gine’s. Carefully, she leaned forward and wrapped him in a gentle embrace, with Bardock holding Gine tightly against his strong body. It felt like he wouldn’t let go and in a quiet voice, he stated with conviction, “I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since they shared that moment together and although Gine and Bardock were fine, Gine felt like she was still not completely home. Something was wrong. The prospect of going back on another mission filled Gine with a deep terror that she couldn’t express to anyone, not even the man she loved. Although they were both anxious at the thought of being separated again. But there was nothing they either of them could do, they were Saiyans after all. Fighting was what they were meant to do even though Gine was becoming less convinced that being a warrior was her path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over in bed, Bardock felt for Gine’s body but was surprised to just feel the mattress next to him. Slowly blinking awake, he looked over to see her side empty. Sighing, Bardock flopped on his back and gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before sliding out of bed and stepping out of the bedroom quietly. Scanning the hallway and then his living room, Bardock finally found Gine in the kitchen, shadowed by the moonlight by the window. She stood still, holding herself tightly as Bardock slowly walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his bare chest, Gine seemed surprised for a second before settling into his arms. He bent down and whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and Bardock held her tighter hoping it would comfort Gine. Her nightmares have been a regular occurrence and Bardock did his best to be there for her but it was hard. While she was home, she wasn’t fully here and Bardock knew something was going on but he figured that Gine would open up when she was ready. As it was, she was usually much more forthcoming with her feelings than he was, so he couldn’t be upset if she wanted to keep things to herself for now, although being shut out by Gine was a first and Bardock didn’t particularly enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to bed.” He muttered and she shook her head in response, “I’m too wide awake now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Bardock lightly kissed her neck, “Well in that case.” Slowly, he crouched down on his knees and lifted Gine’s nightgown. Gine giggled for a moment before she gasped and braced herself on the window for balance while Bardock gripped her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been through this. If you keep lowering your guard then you’re going to get into trouble.” Bardock grumbled with frustration as Gine breathed below him on the mat. He flipped her again and Gine was already over this training session. She had no motivation or energy to keep going but Bardock insisted that she had to get stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out his hand, Gine grabbed it and was lifted back on her feet as Bardock nodded and continued, “Come on, you can do better. I’ve seen it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired.” Even though they were together and not on the same team, Bardock had his moments where his commander tone still came through to Gine and right now, she was not enjoying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock tried to keep his cool as he responded, “That’s not an excuse and you know it, Gine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine glared at him before snapping back, “I understand that but there’s no point to training anymore. I’m still going to be weak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think that when we first started training.” Bardock bit back and Gine rolled her eyes. “That was different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine threw her head back in a groan before slipping into her battle stance lazily which added to Bardock’s growing anger. Rushing forward, Bardock ducked and dodged Gine’s punches before Bardock saw another opening and in a quick motion, he had Gine in a headlock. For a moment she struggled but then her body went rigid and Bardock paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gine?” He asked below him and she didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around her, Gine’s hearing was muffled as went back to relive the horrible day. She’d been wandering the now desolate planet for days trying to find any help only to find that her team left and she was trapped. After trudging through the snow for another few days, Gine finally came upon a village her team destroyed. She was able to pick through abandonment homes for food and shelter and haphazardly fixed her wound. Gine’s next plan of action was finding a ship. That’s when she saw a survivor, a young girl fiddling around with by some miracle a Saiyan pod. Gine resolved to watch the girl tinker with the pod for a few more days and then she’d go in and steal the ship without any conflict. A few days later when the pod appeared fixed, Gine slipped into the small garage of this young girl and went to turn on the pod before she was attacked. Refusing to engage with the girl, Gine struggled and thrashed against, trying to tell her that she meant no harm but that she just wanted to use the ship. However, unaware of her strength compared to the girl’s, Gine threw her from her back and the young alien flew hard into a rock, instantly going limp. Gine killed her and this scene was the one of many scenes that still haunted Gine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gine?” Bardock called again and Gine pushed him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m done.” Gine hissed at Bardock and turned to grab her things on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean you’re done?” Bardock questioned with a raised voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done with this. Fighting. I-I can’t do this anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock was confused and frustrated and stood silently for a moment thinking before Gine brushed past him and he gently grabbed her elbow, “Gine-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a warrior and I’m not. So I might as well stop pretending I am before I kill anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Wait-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine stormed off, leaving Bardock alone in the training room. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, things were frosty between the couple. Gine didn’t want to talk anymore about fighting and quit her squad the day after her scene at the training squad. Bardock was angry that Gine was backing down so easily, he didn’t understand. That night as they were getting ready for bed, Gine carefully slid under the covers while Bardock was already in bed, rolled on his side with his back facing Gine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flicking the lights off, Gine settled in as silence filled the room. Finally, Gine sighed and muttered as she laid on her back, “I got a job at the butchers shop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her statement was met with a grunt from Bardock before he shifted on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine rolled her eyes and continued, “I can’t believe you’re mad at me for quitting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I say I was mad?” Bardock snapped and Gine scoffed, “No, but you’ve barely said more than a few words to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock abruptly sat up and turned to Gine with fierceness in his eyes, “I’m not angry, it’s your life. I just don’t get why you gave up so easily. That’s not like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not giving up. I’ve been trying to make this work for so long and after the last mission it just doesn’t make sense for me to be miserable anymore. The only time I was ever happy these last few months was when I was with you. And when we were separated or when I was on a mission, I hated it. I couldn’t do it anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the pain and weariness in her voice, Bardock began to soften a little. He didn’t know Gine hated fighting so much but he just didn’t understand. “But, won’t you miss it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve never liked war like you do, Bardock. I only joined a squad because I thought that’s what I had to do and that’s what would make me happy. And being on the same team as you did make me happy for sometime, but I never enjoyed it. I only trained and fought to protect my teammates and loved ones, not to test my strength. I hate killing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock knew that and he knew first hand how killing took a toll on Gine. Sighing, Bardock looked over at Gine and said, “I wished you told me about all this sooner. You’ve been so closed off lately and I knew something was bothering you but I didn’t know how to help. But if this is going to make you happy then...I’ll try to understand it. I guess that you not fighting anymore will take some of the worry off of me too. I don’t know what I would have done if you went on another mission so soon after the last one. I probably would have lost my shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gine giggled and slid closer to Bardock with a smile, “So, are we okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock nodded and pulled her in for a quick kiss before pulling away and bluntly saying, “Yes. But I know you’re still holding something back. I need to know, Gine. You’re usually not the one who’s hiding their feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Gine exhaled and agreed, slowly detailing every moment of the last mission including the young girl. It was hard to relive those memories and feel so vulnerable but she figured that if anyone should know all of her fears and what kept her up at night, it should be Bardock. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bardock beamed with excitement as he always did before a mission as Gine and him walked to the hanger. They were stronger than ever after they both were open and honest and Gine was much happier which made Bardock feel better knowing that she was in a better spot. Another plus was that he wouldn’t have to worry about Gine as much now that she’d be safe on Planet Vegeta instead of some distance planet. It brought him peace of mind and now Bardock could fully give his attention to his missions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the entrance since Gine wasn’t allowed inside anymore, the young couple wrapped each other in a tight embrace for a moment before Bardock bent down to give Gine a deep, passionate kiss. After her return and Bardock’s worried reaction, most people gathered that they were together and although they were given some looks and disapproving stares, Gine was happy that she didn’t have to hide her feelings in public towards Bardock anymore. Especially now, where she can give him a proper goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they broke apart, Gine pushed Bardock’s wild bangs out of his face and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwilling to be the first one to say goodbye, Gine let Bardock be the one to pull away and he gave her a quick wink before telling her as he stepped backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>